


Calm and Silence

by Maud_mzr



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maud_mzr/pseuds/Maud_mzr
Summary: Pure fluff during a cold winter afternoon with Daichi (I'm terrible at summaries)Haikyuu!! and its characters except for the reader (which sounds weird, no, you do not belong to me but your character does :p) belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986574
Kudos: 8





	Calm and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to “Jay Lounge - Breath Of Fresh Air” while reading for a better experience.

You and Daichi were sitting on the window seat of your shared house. Each one of you on one end of it your legs intertwined. You were both drinking hot chocolate as you watched the snowflakes slowly fall from the sky to end their course pilling up with the others already littering the ground. No words were uttered has it was unnecessary. You both sat in silence, enjoying the calm of this winter afternoon.

When both of your mugs were empty you took them and sat them next to you. You then stood up abruptly, taking his hand you hoisted him up and led him to the front door.

Still not talking, honestly you were too lazy to do so and it felt so right, you didn’t want to break the magic, you motioned to the coats and shoes. Putting your winter getup on -coats, scarves and beanie- you smiled softly to your lover. You plugged yours and Daichi’s headphones on your phone and played the calmest playlist you have on.

Taking your hand in his, Daichi opened the door and you shuffled out in the cold, closing the door behind you. You laced your fingers and started walking, seemingly mindlessly, but you actually knew where you were heading to, and he too, he knows you too well.

The two of you walk in silence, shutting out the world so that it’s just the both of you and, basically, ‘ ** _calm_** _’_.

After a short while, you reach the park covered in snow with a small river running across. Climbing the path until you reach the ‘first floor’ of the park separated by a small hill, you follow the riverside until you’re in front of a little cliff. It’s not really high but you still need Daichi’s help to be able to hoist yourself up. Once you’re up you reach out to help him pulling him by his hand until he can reach the top and use his own strength.

You sit on the edge, feet dangling bellow and Daichi sits behind you, situating you between his legs as he wraps his arms around your waist, his head resting on your shoulder.

From up there you can watch the shore and the soft waves going back and forth on the snowy sand as the salty air fill your nostrils and you make out the sound of the waves softly crashing above the low music.

And you stay there, in silence, the only unnatural sound coming from your phone still playing the soothing tracks, as you and your lover enjoy the gentle breeze surrounding you like a chilly blanket and you bask in each other’s presence and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!! This is the first time I publish my work so I'm a little anxious ahah so it will be very much appreciated to have feedback, especially since english is not my native language.   
> I take request so don't hesitate, though I am sometimes very slow so have that in mind ahah. I won't do yandere or rape/non-con, big no-no for me and I haven't written smut as of now but I don't mind trying my hand at it... ok maybe that wasn't the right thing to say here x)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and writting ^^


End file.
